


The Great Escape

by lancer365



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Crack, Crazy, F/F, Funny, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancer365/pseuds/lancer365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting caught is never a person's first choice. But Sometimes, the only other thing to do is run. When Suyin's sons come knocking at the bedroom door, running turns out to be the only option for her and Kuvira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Escape

A.N: I just decided to post this now. So, Another random story…oh and totally rated M. Read at your own risk lol. It's a little over the top too, but who cares. It's starting to sound more like comedy to me more than anything. Also Highly Implausible.lol. Enjoy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Escape

171 AG

Suyin moaned feeling Kuvira's fingers work inside of her, grinding against her every will with a measured and satisfying pace. Her hands slid down Kuvira's bare back, letting the woman's sweat collect beneath her palms. The clock that had once read 2 pm had ticked to half past three; one round had unknowingly turned into two. The clothes they hastily took off were lying strewn in a mess on the floor. Another one of their mid-day "meetings" had led to nails gripping into flesh, with a plethora of heavy labored breaths beating against sweat-glistened skin to follow, replacing their boring table discussions over tea.

The constant moans passing through Kuvira's ears added fuel to her fire; encouraging her to continue drowning in a wicked delight. Grabbing the metal bed frame behind Suyin, Kuvira pushed herself up from the woman's chest. She looked into Suyin's eyes watching them roll back.

'Well that's a good sign' Kuvira drew her mouth into a crooked grin; her loose dark hair falling down just to the side of Suyin's face as she slowly leaned down seizing the woman's lips into her own with one fluid motion. Warmth passed between their tongues; but lost in her own world, Suyin's response lacked; and any coherence from her was long gone. Their bodies moved together as Kuvira watched the other woman's eyes slowly close beneath her.

Breaking from Suyin's lips, she moved down the woman's neck dropping a kiss into every spot she stopped, until coming to rest against her shoulder.

The guard's fingers slowed their pulsating rhythm as a pounding echo reverberated through her ears; her muddled mind trying to clear up the sound with each incremented bang she heard.

Noticing Kuvira's distraction, Suyin dragged her hands up to Kuvira's shoulders and whispered into her ear. "You can do better than that. I know it." She smiled feeling the guard accept her challenge.

The fingers worked faster inside of her than before sending Suyin's heart riling with wild beats. Her breaths becoming a shallow erratic mess, speeding up with every intensifying wave of pleasure. Getting towards the climatic end was a feeling that Suyin never got over; it felt like something newly discovered each time. Satisfaction rippled underneath her skin; pushing through every sedated nerve until it ran down Kuvira's fingers.

Suyin tightened her grasp on the woman above; raking her fingers down her back. Her eyes rolled back again; waves of pleasurable sensitivity slowly sending her body to the edge, surging through her one after the other. Every-

*Bang. Bang*

Kuvira froze; finally recognizing the mystery noise as a knock. She snapped her head up towards the door whose locks and handles had been contorted in an odd fashion by Suyin; ensuring they wouldn't be disturbed. She remembered hearing how the metal groaned behind Suyin as the older woman twisted and tangled the handles of the door into one another; all done with the ease of her fingers while she kissed Kuvira to the bed at the same time.

"Why did you stop?" Suyin said through labored breaths as she pulled Kuvira closer. "Come on that's cr-"

"Shh, Listen."

They sat in silence, with the chest of an annoyed Suyin heaving underneath the guard. Stopping something without reaching the end was one thing she hated. That was all thanks to her Beifong determination.

A growl erupted from Suyin. "Kuvira there's nobody there." Her hands slowly moved along the guard's skin. One pulled Kuvira's face back to her, while the other slid down the forearm between her legs. "I made extra sure we wouldn't be bothered. You're more cau-"

"Mom?" Wei and Wing's voices called out in unison from the other side of the door.

Suyin's eyes widened.

It just had to be the prodigy metal benders. Not Opal or Bataar Jr. but the twins, who would probably get through the locks fairly quickly with some persistence. Suyin hurriedly pushed Kuvira's fingers out of her and raced out from beneath the woman, leaving the guard in her hovering position.

Kuvira smiled watching Suyin's naked form quickly disappear into the bathroom. "You think they'll go away if we just stay quiet?"

"No, I doubt it."

Face first Kuvira flopped down onto the bed with a groan, burying herself into the spot still left warm from Suyin. 'Then we probably have 5 minutes to get out of here; 10 at the most'

Pressing further into the sheets she inhaled the smell of Suyin's sweat with each breath she took.

Things always seemed to be difficult for them. But Kuvira knew that it wasn't supposed to be easy to carry on a relationship that should have never happened in the first place. Kuvira turned onto her back; her eyes grazing over the same family picture that sat on the nightstand closest to the door. 'What am I doing, sleeping with my boss?' She stared at the ceiling feeling the dangers of comfort fall upon her.

Starting to settle into a cycle with Suyin was the worst thing that could've happened. But now Kuvira was getting used to going through the motions of their weeks. Day after day they'd work first, before it slowly turned into sex. However, the scariest thing was how they managed to hide everything behind eyes that were too well-deceiving to show even a hint of fault in the lies that poured from their mouths.

Not every day went as planned, adhering to the twisted schedule they had mentally devised. As unpredictable as Suyin was, sometimes...sex came first.

It was sad to say that everything had just become a practiced normality between them, and hiding it all was something both did seemingly without a conscience. If they had really cared about others and who they were potentially hurting, they would have stopped long ago, before things had gone too far.

But the definition of "too far" was one skewed in both the minds of Kuvira and Suyin. It should have been too far when Kuvira kissed Suyin –the woman she considered her boss and mentor- on a trip to Ba Sing Se. And it was definitely too far when Suyin unexpectedly kissed back.

After that nothing was ever the same between them again.

When Suyin returned from her tension-filled meeting with the Earth Queen, she kissed Kuvira again on the way back to Zaofu; surprising the guard with spontaneity, but this time finding that being with Kuvira pacified her angers and frustrations more than anything; releasing them and her stress through an indulgence of sexual convenience.

Kuvira could still remember the sting in her back from when Suyin pushed her against the wall of the airship, and sealed the metal door with her bending, in a room far enough away from prying eyes to see hands roaming over skin forbidden to their touch, before they finished with smiling eyes that shared a gratitude between gazes and weakened numb bodies, that no words could accurately describe. But the moment was over almost as quickly as it began, with them arriving at Zaofu without a word of what had transpired.

Lust was the drug that had first driven them together time and time again, after that initial trip to Ba Sing Se. It made their hands run wild in passion over each other's bodies, changing the thought processes of their minds without either knowing; until sex slowly became something more, and lust was thrown into a chaotic frenzy of love and denial.

Suyin made a promise that she'd never find herself asleep in Kuvira's arms, until the one morning she did. Her mind and body fought against each other. One telling the other no, as the other ignored vehemently, wanting to be left with her feelings of solace in the guard's strong but gentle embrace.

Suyin's guilt woke her up again hours later.

With just enough time to start her day, she had managed to slip from Kuvira's grasp, watching the guard groan and turn on her side, resembling the 8 year-old she had met 13 years ago.

How did the kid she felt only a nurturing for, become the woman her body had come to crave?

For a long time Suyin refused to admit that Heavy emotions had slipped into a relationship meant to only stay physical. Kuvira was getting more protective, and herself, more possessive. She had the hardest decisions to make between the both of them. But her hands fought against her; pushing Kuvira away only to yank her back once again.

Just the other day Suyin had caught herself glaring daggers at a female guard who "happened" to touch Kuvira's arm. It was there that some of her emotional fears were finally confirmed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am. Are you…paying attention?"

Suyin's eyes darted away from Kuvira and the female fire nation guard that was touching her forearm. 'I barely heard a word he said. Hopefully if I just smile and lie he won't notice.'

"Yes I am; and I'd love to…" She looked down at the papers in his hand that said: "Joint Business Contract" and the rest of the words she couldn't see covered by the length of his arm, so she guessed. "…sign…that agreement…"

'It was an agreement he was talking about right?'

"…after, I look over it again of course."

The elderly-looking man nodded."Yes definitely. I have some more terms and things I'd like to run by you anyways before you sign…"

Tuning him out, Suyin's eyes drifted back to Kuvira, watching her and the fire nation guard smile.

'Why is she smiling?'

The fire nation representative looked at Suyin's eyes fixated past his head. "You know, you seem a little...distracted. Maybe we should come back tomorrow and get it all done." He nodded to his advisor who stood beside him.

'What am I doing? Ruining a deal all because I can't take my eyes off of Kuvira. This whole thing with her…whatever it is, is starting to get in the way of important matters.'

Running a hand over her face Suyin sighed. "No, I apologize. It's been a long day. Why don't you come to my office in an hour or so, and we can discuss my decision after I've read through everything. For now I'll get Aiwei to escort you around. You can let him know if you need anything. Does that sound good?"

The fire nation representative and his advisor shared a glance between them. "Yes that sounds fine. We'd love to take a look around your city anyway. It's a marvel we haven't seen in a long time. And we want to give you the time you need." His amber eyes looked up into hers. "This is a big decision. So just tell us if you feel you need more time."

"Thank you for the compliments, and will do. Let me go call my advisor. And I should hopefully see you in an hour." Suyin smiled and looked over to Kuvira, eager to break the guard away from the other woman who was steadily getting closer to her. "Kuvira." The guard's head turned towards Suyin, the same smile was still plastered on her face; a lingering sign of a conversation that was becoming something more. "Come on." Suyin watched Kuvira say brief but unheard words to the fire bender whose face dropped into a disappointed smile. Turning her back, Suyin smirked; moving down the courtyard as Kuvira's heavy footsteps drew closer with her every step.

"How did things go?" Kuvira asked catching up to Suyin.

"Fine. I just have to read this…" She held up the document in her hand. "…and then I'll make my decision." They moved inside the estate, walking down the bright hallways to Suyin's office in silence, before the matriarch asked the only question on her mind. "You seemed to get along with that other guard pretty well. What were you two talking about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Suyin looked over her shoulder. "I'm pretty sure I would. What was it?" She pressed.

"Well…she asked me to join her for dinner when I had the chance. She said she wanted to get to know me better before she left Zaofu, and then asked if I'd give her a…personal tour of the city."

'I knew it.' Suyin paused at her office door a moment before opening it; listening to Kuvira's words in the background. "A little forward, but she seems nice." She covertly gritted her teeth against each other.

"How would you know? You didn't even talk to her…" Kuvira smiled and closed the door behind her. "You're being passive-aggressive, aren't you?" The document hit the desk with a smack as Suyin tossed it out of her hand. "Yup you are."

Kuvira moved closer to the woman in front of her facing out the window. Pulling Suyin into her arms, the guard kissed the side of her neck. "I said no." She smiled sharing the same view of the city with Suyin. "She's not really my type anyways." Her arms tightened around Suyin. "Mine's right here."

Nudging Kuvira in the abdomen with her elbow, Suyin smiled and unlocked herself from the guard's grasp. "I have to get to work." She moved around her desk and sat down in the chair, picking up the phone to call Aiwei in one hand, and the lengthy document in the other.

Before dialing the numbers, Suyin peered over the contract agreement, watching Kuvira lay down on the couch and rest an arm behind her head. She caught her widening smile that threatened to escape, and shifted her gaze back down at the words in front of her.

'What's happening to me?'

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 Minutes  
\-----------

Briefly stepping out of the bathroom, Suyin collected Kuvira's clothes from the bedroom floor. Balling them up, she threw them at the guard's head. "I don't know why you're still laying there. Come on, put your clothes on." Suyin said with a harsh whisper.

Groaning again, Kuvira pushed herself up; swinging her legs out from underneath the covers and over the side of the bed. The fact that her body was still recovering made her want to move even less. She was exhausted in a good way, but that wouldn't fly with Suyin; the matriarch would be furious if she came out and she still wasn't dressed. And a sure way to stay on Suyin's good side was not to piss her off. Especially not after sex, when Kuvira knew the older woman's adrenaline ran high. Messing with an edgy Suyin was like teasing an aggressive animal.

You just don't do it.

Standing Kuvira pulled her clothes back on as the sound of the shower broke its way through the silence in the room. 'Better make it quick Suyin.'

Letting the warm water run over her skin, Suyin took a moment to breathe in the shower's steam before she sighed. She couldn't smell like sex. That would have been a dead giveaway that something wasn't right. What would Bataar or her Kids think, when they went to hug her, only to smell the musky sweat from her body, mixed with Kuvira's scent drenched all over her. Suyin watched the water cascade down her arm as she lifted it up. They probably wouldn't know what Kuvira smelled like. But the musky scent was enough, and Bataar would know what it meant.

So she washed it all off; every trace of her infidelity flowing from her body and escaping down the drain.

"I hope you're doing a good job of not getting your hair wet…" Kuvira smirked; stuffing the last bit of her shirt into her pants as she stopped in the bathroom doorway.

"Trying my best."

"Good, because I'm not sure how you would explain taking a shower in the middle of the day…" Kuvira leaned against the door frame and stared into the frosted glass of the shower. "…Or why your hair is wet just hours after we left the office."

'Observant aren't we' Suyin smiled. "Hey, get my clothes for me will you." She called out, still consciously keeping her voice from being too loud.

Walking out of the bathroom with a smug grin, Kuvira was half startled when another knock sounded, more persistent than the first. "Come on mom."

Kuvira turned her head over shoulder, just in time to hear the shower water cut off in the bathroom beside her. 'Good timing Suyin.'

She grabbed Suyin's clothes from the bedside, and quickly paced back into the bathroom; nearly dropping them from her hands at the sight of Suyin drying off.

The older woman's beauty never ceased to amaze her. Her tan skin, perfectly cut physique, and how her body managed to curve in all the right pl-

"Pick your jaw up off the floor captain." The seductive undertone in Suyin's voice snapped Kuvira out of her stupor as she cleared her throat, and moved to place the clothes onto the dark marble bathroom counter. It was rare for her to space out like that; and she only ever did over Suyin.

Giving in to her body's want, the guard looked back and slowly walked over to Suyin; her hands coming up to take the woman into her arms and…

"Nope." Kuvira was brought to a sudden stop by a hand on her chest. "You're going to get wet, and that's just going to make things look ten times worse."

The guard pulled her face into a look Suyin rarely, if ever saw; a fake pout.

Suyin smiled, hitting Kuvira over the head with her hand. "Oh come on, don't get moody." She dropped the towel in front of the guard, who was stuck rubbing the back of her head, watching her as she passed in front of Kuvira with a proud smirk. "You just spent over an hour seeing me naked. I think you can survive a little longer."

Kuvira turned around, coming face to face with Suyin's back. "You're cruel." She reached out and seized Suyin's wrist. A jerk of her own arm sent the older woman colliding against her in surprise. Suyin's chest pressed to her's through the fabric of her shirt as Kuvira slowly wrapped her arms around the matriarch's bare back. The skin beneath her fingers felt warmer than normal; flushed from the shower, and maybe something else. Seeing Suyin break their eye contact and look down into her shirt, Kuvira sighed. She rested her chin on Suyin's shoulder as her smile faded and her grip on the woman softened. "Why can't it just be me and you?"

Suyin clenched her jaw and closed her eyes. It was happening now; the one thing she feared.

Emotions were finding their way into a physical relationship she had selfishly allowed to happen for a new thrill. It might have seemed like Suyin played with Kuvira's feelings; stringing her along for her own twisted sexual release. And she did; for a while, until those same emotions became her own, making her yearning for the guard grow more each day. Her thoughts would linger on Kuvira, until they ran dry and her mind went blank. The only way she alleviated her unrested daily headaches was by keeping Kuvira close.

An element of favoritism poured into their work relationship, spurred by feelings from their physical one. Keeping the two separate was getting harder. And after a while, she promoted Kuvira to the highest guard position; one which she may or may not have made up herself, in part because of Kuvira's skills, but mainly to give her a legitimate reason to always keep the guard by her side. It didn't take long to dawn on Suyin that they were technically in a relationship, whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Suyin pushed her hands into Kuvira's stomach in a weak attempt to tear her way out of the guard's arms.

But as always her hands betrayed her; slowly drawing the green shirt into her fingers, tightly bunching it up within her fists. Suyin leaned in; her mouth resting close to Kuvira's ear. "I have to get dressed." She said, placing a kiss onto Kuvira's cheek before she tore herself from the guard's embrace that no longer held resistance.

Kuvira was smart; she knew none of this would last forever.

Turning to the sink she felt Suyin brush past her, as she stared into the mirror at a reflection she couldn't see and washed her hands. "We're going to get found out eventually."

Kuvira's words halted Suyin's progress for a split second, before she pulled the last of her clothes on and smoothed them out. Walking up behind the guard, her hands slowly ran along Kuvira's back. "Don't worry about that for now." She locked her arms around Kuvira. "Let's just focus on getting out of here." Suyin finished, dropping her forehead against the back in front of her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

6 minutes  
\----------

The fog on the mirror slowly started to dissipate. Kuvira could see her face, but the only image of Suyin was found in the arms locked around her waist. Most of Suyin's image was still hidden in the blurry haze.

Kuvira smiled, momentarily forgetting her inner turmoil as Suyin's fingers dug into her stomach, softly kneading the flesh through her shirt. "Well if you keep that up we won't be going anywhere." She shut the water off and turned around in Suyin's grip; looking at the older woman for a moment before their lips found one another's. It was a rushed but longing kiss that both wanted to make last.

Kuvira rested her forearms against Suyin and dragged her closer; careful not to let the water dripping from her hands get the other woman wet.

Their heads turned, deepening the kiss as a louder knock sounded from outside the bathroom. "Mom! What are you doing in there?"

And their moment was gone.

Suyin broke the kiss with a lingering smile. "Time to go. We don't want them drawing too much attention."

"Your kids are very persistent."

Suyin looked down at Kuvira's shirt and smirked, smoothing out the wrinkles on the guard's abdomen with her hands. "Yeah, family trait."

Pushing herself out of the guard's grasp, Suyin gave a brief tug on Kuvira's shirt. "Come on, let's go."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on mom."

Kuvira moved past Suyin; watching her stop outside of the bathroom doorway, and stare at the bedroom door, then down to the floor. A mother wasn't supposed to run from her kids. But in this case, she didn't have much of a choice.

"How are we getting out of here?" Kuvira said slipping one boot on then the other. "I…could just open the door a-"

"NO!" Suyin's head snapped over to the guard sitting on the bed. "Are you out of your mind?" She quieted her voice. "How would we even explain that?"

Kuvira nodded her head. "Yeah ok, stupid suggestion."

"We don't know exactly how long they've been out there. Or, what they've…heard." Suyin shifted her eyes to the side as Kuvira smiled down at the ground. There was a lot to be heard, Suyin wasn't a particularly quiet person. However, during mid-day rendezvous like this, she learned to tone it down; as difficult as it might have been.

"True. Well, we can't just bust out the windows so…" Kuvira looked around the room for another exit. 'You're an earth bender dammit.' Finally her eyes rested on the floor to where her focus should have been all long. "I got an idea."

Both women looked up as the locks on the door started to turn from their twisted state.

"Do you not tell them anything about privacy?" Kuvira glanced over to Suyin, who stared with wide eyes at the door.

"Well, I tell them they can come in when they need to..." Suyin looked at Kuvira's raised eyebrow. "Ok, I get it now. That might be a bad idea." She rushed over to Kuvira, picking up the guard's helmet from the floor next to the bed. "We need to hurry, they're figuring out how to open the door." She tossed the helmet to Kuvira. "What was your plan?"

"We can tunnel under."

Suyin scoffed. "That won't get us dirty at all."

"Well if we can get to a secluded enough spot, we'll have time to clean ourselves up and think of alibis." Kuvira pushed, watching Suyin run a hand over her face. "Come on Suyin, it's all we got."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 minutes  
\---------

Suyin looked at the floor near the end of the bed and walked over, exhaling a breath. "OK…watch the door." She pulled back the handmade rug, intricately woven in the sand colony, and worth a fortune. "Hopefully this isn't too loud." Starting to earth bend a hole large enough for them to get through, the matriarch mentally cried tears, as she broke through the specially imported stone floor.

Taking in a deep breath, Suyin finished and examined the damage. 'How am I going to cover this up? Gotta get it fixed up before tonight.' She scratched the back of her neck with a worried look. There was nothing she could do about it now. Giving a light shrug, Suyin prepared to jump in.

"Wait." Kuvira metal bended Suyin's necklace into her free hand. "Don't forget this."

She moved over and handed it to Suyin.

Taking it from the guard, Suyin looked up into Kuvira's eyes and smirked. "Good catch." She put it over her head and touched Kuvira's shoulder. "Let's go."

Suyin kneeled down about to jump in only to spare a last glance up to the guard who stood unmoving, scanning the room. "We didn't forget anything incriminating did we?"

"No, I think we're good." Kuvira smiled down at Suyin who smiled back.

"Alright stop smiling at me and come on. There's plenty of time to smile later. Provided we get out of this." Suyin said, mumbling the last part under her breath. If they ever managed to get caught, it'd be a scandal for the front page news. They couldn't let that happen. They couldn't let things get so close to crashing down on them again.

Putting on her helmet, Kuvira hopped down into the dark hole after Suyin, closing it up behind them. She looked around in the dark in a futile attempt to see what obviously couldn't be seen. Reaching a hand out, she felt around for Suyin.

Feeling what could only be the guard's hand grabbing just above her knee, Suyin smiled. "Are you that impatient?"


End file.
